Tell Me It's Okay
by Kav23
Summary: Marco Reyes is back to take away more than Danny.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**_

 ** _Hello, everyone. English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

"Lou, I lost visual of Steve." Danny spoke as he held to his earpiece.

"What? He was right in front of you." Lou's voice came through the earpiece.

"I'm going in."

"Danny, wait for…"

Danny ignored was Lou was saying. "I'm going in, Lou. Steve could be in trouble." Danny stressed before stepping into the old factory building without waiting for any reply from Lou. Danny knew what he was doing was pretty stupid based on his own dictionary, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to get to his friend.

The building was empty. The light in the front flickered, casting a gloomy glow throughout the building, causing shivers to ripple across Danny's body. Danny stepped further into the building as he drew his weapon from his holster. Holding his gun up, he walked slowly and quietly in.

The light began to fade as he was nearing an open space. Danny surveyed the area in front of him from as he hid behind a wall. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he tried to ignore it and slow his breathing.

Danny had to admit, he was scared, so scared.

In the distance Steve was on his knees with his hands were tied on his back. Steve was injured, blood seeping out from wounds that covered his body. Two big, muscular men were standing by his side. Danny gritted his teeth in anger.

Danny looked at the third man squatting in front of Steve with his back faced Danny. His body structure looked familiar, but Danny couldn't recall where he had seen him before.

The third man used the edge of the knife he was holding to lift Steve's chin. He wanted Steve's eyes to meet his.

"Answer me," the man said. "Where is he?"

Steve chuckled a little despite the pain. "Do whatever you want. Kill me, torture me. You will not get anything from me."

The man, boiling in anger, slid the knife along Steve's chest, drawing some blood. "It's okay, I know he will come for you."

What Danny was seeing in front of him was only fueling the fire that burned inside of him.

"Come out, Detective Williams. It's you that I want." The third man said as he stood up and whirled around.

Danny was unable to process the images it was being sent by his eyes. He looked away, then looked back to see if it was still there. It was. Danny could clearly see the third man.

Marco Reyes.

How is it even possible?

With an evil smile playing on his lips, Marco taunted, "I know you're in the building, Williams. Come forward. I'm sure you don't want me to kill another brother of yours."

Danny remained stagnant.

Marco walked slowly and stood behind Steve. He grazed the knife slowly along Steve's neck, drawing a thin red line. "We don't have time to play hide and seek here, Williams."

"Danny, don't do it." Steve coughed.

Suddenly, Marco held Steve's head firmly with his right hand and held the knife with his other hand. He place the knife on Steve's throat. "I can cut the carotid artery and your beloved brother here will be dead in few minutes or he can walk away alive if you step forward."

Danny didn't know what was going on but without giving any time for second thoughts, Danny stepped forward with the gun still in his hand. "Let him go."

"Detective Williams," Marco smirked. "Aren't you surprised to see me?"

Danny chose silent over that particular question. "It's me that you want. Let Steve go." Danny could see the two other men moving slowly towards him.

Without any warning, Marco slid the knife to the side of Steve's throat causing blood of gush out.

"Nooo." Danny screamed as he ran towards Steve who has collapsed to the ground.

One of the men swung his leg towards Danny and Danny's knees buckled as he collapsed to the ground. Danny heard footsteps as he rolled over. It was blur at first, then Danny could see Marco standing over him. The evil monster smiled down from behind his gun before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 _ **Stay tuned for more. Thank you for your time and support.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**_

 _ **Hello, everyone. Some of you were right about the story line.**_ ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Danny woke up, eyes flung open wide and every sense of his body was urging, pushing him to stand up.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his chest and Steve's worried face greeted his vision.

"Steve, you're alive." Danny chirped happily but that only increased frequency of concern Steve was showing.

"Danny, calm down. You're at the hospital."

"Hospital?" Danny mumbled, unable to believe what he had just heard. He looked around, he could see plain concrete wall with a tiny window at the side, machines was beeping beside his bed, and the stagnant smell invading his nostrils, typical characteristics of a hospital room. "What happened?" He asked, looking back at Steve.

Steve leaned closer, now keeping his hand on Danny's forearm. "What can you remember?"

The image of Marco Reyes sliding a knife to the side of Steve's throat refreshed Danny's memories. His eyes quickly went to Steve's throat and unconsciously, Danny's arm went towards Steve's throat as well, which Steve caught and brought down to the bed and intertwined his hand with Danny's.

"You're okay?" Danny asked, his eyes now looking into Steve's.

"Buddy, I'm perfectly alright, it's you I'm seriously worried about. Do you remember what happened?"

Danny looked a little hesitant. Steve being fine right in front of him had only made him to wonder. He quietly mumbled. "No, what happened?"

"You passed out at home, scared the crap out of Grace. The girl was practically hysterical when she called me."

"What?" Danny tried to rise up from his bed but Steve pushed him down again.

"Grace is fine. She's at home. Tani and Eddie are keeping an eye on her. Rachael will be flying home tonight with Charlie."

"I passed out?"

Steve nodded. "The doctor couldn't identify the real cause, said you are physically fine, but said maybe not emotionally fine. Said maybe you overthink about something, maybe it took a toll on you, hence you passed out. Is there something you were going through that you didn't tell me?"

Danny closed his eye for a moment.

"Danny, talk to me, man. What's bothering you?" Steve practically begged and it broke Danny's heart.

"It's nothing actually." Danny shook his head. "I didn't want to bother you…"

"Bother me, Danny?" Steve scoffed. "Really, Danny?"

Danny remained silent.

"Danny, seriously man, you're scaring me right now. What is that troubling you so much until it's affecting your health?" Steve looked directly to Danny, demanding some answers. "And why you are not willing to share it me unless …" Steve stopped talking, both their eyes meet at the same time.

"Is it about me?" Steve asked uncertainty and when Danny remained silent, Steve knew. "So it is about me.

"Not all." Danny answered.

Steve sighed. He knew Danny wasn't himself ever since he told him about the radiation poisoning. "Danny…" Steve stood up from the chair he was sitting and sat on bed closer to Danny. "Danny, you got to stop doing this to yourself."

"I'm sorry." Danny apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"So now will you at least be open to me?"

Danny let out a harsh breath before he began. "Ever since you told me about the radiation poisoning…"

"Danny…"

"No, listen first…" Danny stopped Steve. "I just got to let everything out today."

Steve nodded and continued to listen.

"I know you have been seeing the doctor, taking medicines, in fact you're actually doing great, but then I couldn't get this long term effect out of my head. I kept on thinking the worst possible scenario, you know…what if something happens to you, and I just… I cannot think about going through it again."

Steve creased his eyebrow. "Go through what again?"

"Losing a brother."

Steve closed his eye for a moment, finally he understood. He looked back at Danny. "Danny, listen to me. I know how much this whole radiation poisoning is hurting you but, buddy, I can't let you to torture yourself. I know you're scared, me too but, Danny, we don't know what will happen in the future, maybe something might happen to me…"

Danny cringed as he listened.

"Or maybe I could be just fine, you know drive you crazy until we both die." Steve smiled a little, then he became serious again "Danny, I cannot let you hurt or drive yourself crazy over something that is uncertain."

Danny nodded slightly. "I kept telling myself that, but it just doesn't go away, you know…everything that I am fighting to get rid off, it sort of gets mixed up, and one of those last nightmares I had was, Marco Reyes killing you."

"You should have told me …"

"I know and I'm sorry." Danny apologized again.

"You know, Danny…" Steve opened up a little. "I was scared, angry at first, then I asked myself if that's what I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't know if I have a future, but what I do know is, I have this moment, I plan to live without any regrets. I don't want to be sad over thing that I cannot control and I cannot let you do either. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah." Danny barely whispered.

"We will go through this together …like always." Steve said before he pulled Danny closer, wrapping his arms around Danny.

Feeling Steve's warmth, Danny breathed slowly as everything around felt right. He let his body sag, his muscles to lose its tension. In that embrace he felt his worries losing its intensity and some brightness raising itself. Perhaps the hope had been there all along, but Danny wasn't seeing it or feeling it. What Steve said was right, all they have the present moment, and Danny planned to treasure it.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **That's it. A small idea that popped into my head and I decided to write it down.**_

 _ **Thank you for your time and support.**_


End file.
